Leilianah Aethelward
Sister Leilianah Aethelward is an ordained priestess, skilled medic, advocate, and activist within the Church of the Holy Light. Currently she is assigned to the Chapelry of Redridge, acting as Chaplain for the Redridge Brigade. As many of the clergy do, Leilianah also serves as a chaplain and medic in the Stormwind Army, where she has earned some modicum of distinction as Lieutenant of the Twelfth Sabre Regiment under Marshal Lysander Reinhart. This careful balance between faith and nation, dogma and medicine, has engendered in Sister Aethelward a variance of beliefs that are often at odds with the more orthodox theologies of the church. And likewise contributed to the cultivation of an indelible conviction to the holistic wellbeing her patients, with a strong emphasis on the interconnection of physical, psychological, and spiritual wellness. =Description= ---- Everything about Leilianah seems soft. The supple feminine curves of her statuesque frame, the graceful flow of her gait and carefully cultivated posture, the gentle hush of her susurrant voice, the receptive nurturance of her unfettered and nearly unending compassion, all lend to an outward demeanor of sweet tenderness that carefully but thinly camouflages the underpinnings of a intensely passionate, deeply emotional, and down to earth soul. Beneath the diaphanous trappings of learned meekness and propriety, Leilianah harbors a spirited zeal and fiery acumen that belies her superficial docility. She is as fiercely loyal as she is empathetic; as fervent as she is tolerant; as heterodoxical as she is apotheotic. Personality Leilianah prevails as an existential contradiction, which is both the reason and result of learning - through years of requisite obligation - to carefully balance and conceal her honest nature with the religious and societal expectations placed upon her. She is meek and mild, until she feels safe or free to be otherwise. She is quiet, except when it comes to the needs of others. She is gentle, until the time comes to be brutal - though only ever on someone else's behalf; humanitarian, with a tolerance for bellicosity. She is faithful, yet staunchly progressive. At times she is principally poised. Supremely articulate and keenly discerning; a vision of perfection, very nearly worthy of nobility. Others, she is raw, candid, unrestrained, and organic in ways that smack of common birth and indecorous indelicacy. Each is equally earnest and sincere, the only differential being nature versus necessity. =History= ---- Youth Leilianah was born to an affluent merchant family with ambitions of nobility, with her entire childhood meticulously organized around these delusions of grandeur. She was afforded formal education and finishing school in Stormwind City, where she was groomed to conform to the kingdom's highest standards of politesse and pedagogy, etiquette and academia; molded to emulate the very essence of nobility in all but but pedigree. From the moment the midwife uttered, "It's a girl," Leilianah was leveraged to facilitate whatever rapport her family could manufacture with the peerage, regardless of how perfunctory. And while she genuinely enjoyed many of the activities required to cultivate such engagement - visual and performing arts, social involvement, and charity, for example - she was easily and frequently disillusioned by the willful ignorance, myopic hauteur, and unapologetically ersatz altruism of the debutante lifestyle. ...(TBC 7/31/17) (Faction) **WIP** (Title) **WIP** =Ministry and Views= ---- Though rarely discussed and often disguised, her many years of service outside the cloister of chantry life - amidst battlefield confessions and their shattered aftermath - has markedly revolutionized Leilanah's beliefs about the nature of the light and one's connection to it. TBC (7/25/17) =Relationships= ---- **WIP** Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Medics Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Stormwind Army Category:Redridge Brigade Category:Stormwindian